Crazy Love
by JusticeLeague
Summary: Bruce Wayne, gave the job of protecting Gotham, over to his son, and his friend, Jason Wayne and Katherine Heather. After the Joker broke from Arkham, and it now planning a terrible new way to destroy the peace of the city, will the two be able to stand against the hardship, against the secrets they learn, or wouldn't be able to make it?


This is a fanfic I wrote about Nightwing x Batgirl. In terms of OC's. It's one of my first real ones, too. I hope you like it :)

* * *

Rain poured from the sky, black, or at least darker shades of grey, clouds made Gotham appear ore dark than it actually was. Because of which, very little of people could be spotted walking on the sidewalks, apart from if they had umbrellas, or drove a car. At the edge of the town, or close to that, a brunette girl sat. Nowhere normal too, letting the cold droplets splash on her head, making her wet from the tip of her head to the tip of her toes. With pulled knees, over to the chest, she had her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. She sat at the roof of the Wayne Manor, watching the city. Calm and beautiful, despite the weather.

"Having fun?" a chuckle sounded behind her, and although the voice was familiar the quiet way of approach, sneaky steps not making a sound across the grey stone as they went nearer, startled the teenage girl. She was seventeen by now, living in the Wayne Manor, along with her best friend. One day, that changed everything, they decided to share the place. And the same boy came walking behind her, and joining, but let his own legs fall over the edge. Almost like he would need to only slid forward a tiny bit, and would fall. But he was few months older, if that would change something, and knew better of it.

In a joking manner, the brunette moved a bit forward, so she was at his side. "Yea." She replied with a grin. Looking ahead, yet not bothering to look over at the lad beside her. Only glancing a bit over to him at the sigh that came from his direction. "You know Jason, you could cheer up a little. I mean, it's beautiful!" She said playfully nudging him. The black-haired boy looked up, raising a brow. "Really? As far as I remember, it's raining." Jason said with a slight laugh. The girl rolled her green eyes.

"You're a real pessimist, you know?" She added after that remark, still smiling widely. "Not all of us like to get wet, Kat!" Jason shrugged. The girl whatsoever called Katherine, preferring Kat over that, smiled looking over, before turning around and hopping to her feet swiftly. Tousling his hair with one hand, she walked towards the door at one of the sides, which led inside before disappearing inside, with a simple last call; "Let's come inside then, if you want!"

With a slight laugh from himself, Jason got up and followed inside. Running down the stairs, she went down too. Going to the very bottom, where he knew she went too, of the building he was welcomed by the cave he and Kat spend so much time in. The Batcave itself. Finding her almost immediately, sitting on a coach he one day added inside, to make it more comfortable to spend time. He walked over and plopped beside her. Opening his mouth to say something, planning to tease her like they use to do all the time, but was interrupted by his father coming inside, and looking at the two.

The tall man's expression was serious, and gaze thrillingly empty. The famous millionaire of the Gotham City grew older, and Jason was his actual son. Bruce Wayne, now passed the job of protecting the city to his son. Who decided to become Nightwing, after Dick Greyson's unfortunate death from a bullet. "Dad? What's wrong?" He asked, carefully, paying attention only to the man now. "Joker."

It was enough for both of the teens to stand up. "On the loose again?" Kat asked from behind, with disgust in her tone. And Bruce just nodded. With that, the two broke into a run, to change into their costumes and be able to track the psychopathic clown down, as soon as possible. Without any people wounded, or even killed meanwhile.

* * *

I really hope you like it. Review, please! I want to know if I should continue. Thank you, and again I hope you enjoy!


End file.
